


At The End

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [42]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Old Age, Other, darnold dies of old age, darnold is, tommy is not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Humans had such short lifespans.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Series: HLVRAI Requests [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Request: ANGST 15 “I told you not to fall in love with me” sodashipping (Darnold × Tommy) ?

Humans... were so fragile, so small, in the grand scheme of things. Years were so important to them, and they would cling to them for every moment. 

They only had 80 on this Earth after all. 

And Darnold neared the end. 

Tommy was not new to loss. It was not the first time he was going to lose a human he loved, but it was going to be the first time he lost a human he loved this deeply.

It wasn’t. There was nothing he could do to prepare. 

He could watch over Darnold, as his body began to fail him in age. Tommy, forever young in some way, doing his best to prolong the end, keep him safe and with him.

Nothing could escape death forever, however. 

“I told you...” Darnold’s voice was so quiet, as Tommy sat, holding onto his hands. “I told you not to fall in love with me.” 

“I never listened before.” Tommy smiled, earning such a gentle smile back, shaking hands bringing Tommy’s up to kiss, and Tommy sniffled softly. “I don’t think I could stop myself from loving.” 

“No... It’s part of you, I think,” Darnold yawned softly, and Tommy pleaded uselessly in his head, hoping for just another moment. He could feel the life slipping, and Tommy couldn’t handle it, just another moment more and he’d be okay. “To love so desperately it hurts you in the end.” 

“I don’t regret a moment.” 

“I’d hope not. I hope I made this section of your life... memorable enough.” 

“I refuse to forget you, Darnold Pepper.” 

Another tired smile, Darnold’s eyes falling closed. 

“You... are more than worth the memories, my love.” 

His hand, slowly going limp in Tommy’s grip. 

“I just hope I made your life as perfect as possible.” 

His chest, slowly unmoving. 

“I love you.” 

No response. 

But Tommy hadn’t expected one. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
